Dates and Breadsticks
by TimmyTam0907
Summary: Ruby is going out on her first date! To ensure that her date is successful, Yang decides to watch over her.


**AN: This is based off of Booksandweapons' idle question revolving around breadsticks. I might have uh... gone a little overboard with it... Whoops.**

 **Anyway, Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"You sure you got everything?" Yang asked as she looked over her little sister's appearance.

She hadn't donned anything too fancy, and catered more towards warmth and comfort seeing as she wore simple jeans, a white turtleneck, a red asymmetrical hoodie, and an orange/brown scarf with matching mid-calf boots.

"Yup!" Ruby smiled, even throwing a salute for playful measure.

"You sure? You have your phone?" The blonde asked, "Wallet?"

The younger sibling rolled her eyes in amusement at her older sister's concern, but decided to humor her and respond. "Yes, yes, aaand yes." She stated as she checked each one off of her fingers.

Yang critically eyed her sister, as though trying to find any signs of deceit. When she found none, she gave a smile and nod in approval. "Ooh, I can't believe my baby sister is going out on her first date!" She cooed as she pulled Ruby in for a tight hug.

"Yang… Please." Ruby desperately breathed out as a knock was heard.

The older sibling pulled away, (allowing the Ruby to gasp for breath) as she walked on over to the door and opened it to find Blake slightly fidgeting with her hands behind her back and Weiss standing next to her

"Good evening Yang." Weiss greeted.

"Hey…" Blake mumbled.

The blonde smiled, "Hey yourself." She then eyed Blake up and down.

Like Ruby, Blake had decided that she shouldn't wear anything too fancy as well seeing as she wore a knitted cream sweater with a black tank top underneath, dark blue jeans, a dark purple scarf, and short black heeled boots. Of course, she still wore her black ribbon on top of her head as well.

"Looking good there Blakey." Yang grinned

"Y-You think?" Blake asked as she ducked her head and brought a hand up to rub her neck as her bow twitched a bit.

"Yeah! Heck, I'm sure Ruby agrees with me!" The blonde stated. "Right Rubes?" Yang asked as she turned around, only to find Ruby standing stock still as she stared at Blake. "Ruby? Yang called

"Bwah!" Ruby blubbered as she snapped out of her haze

Yang rolled her eyes; leave it to her socially awkward sister to actually become speechless upon seeing her date. She gestured her eyes towards Blake, hoping Ruby would understand her silent communication.

"Huh? Oh!" Thankfully, Ruby seemed to understand. "Yeah. Uh… You look really…" Her cheeks began to tinge red as she slightly ducked her head, "Really… nice…" She mumbled.

Blake blushed at the compliment, her bow twitching even more. "Oh. Thank you… You look," She coughed to clear her throat. "You look beautiful." She finally managed to say with a smile.

The two continued smiling at each other silently for a moment.

Until Weiss coughed loudly, causing the two to snap out of their haze and look at her in question. "As lovely as this moment seems to be, I do believe you two have other plans this evening that includes reservations at the Mistralian Restaurant."

"Oh, that's right." Blake nodded, "Are you ready Ruby?"

Ruby grinned and playfully saluted, causing the Faunus to smile in amusement. "Ready when you are."

"Alright, so we'll be back later tonight." Blake informed the other two.

"Yeah yeah. Off with you two." Yang smiled as she shooed them away.

Blake hesitated for a moment, before she nodded, wrapped her fingers around Ruby's, and walked off with her.

Yang and Weiss watched them go as they waved goodbye to them.

"You made reservations for us too right?" Yang asked, mumbling it out from the side of her mouth.

Weiss huffed, "I made reservations, yes. But if you think I'm going along with your weird shenanigans, then you thought wrong." She stated, crossing her arms and turning her nose up away from the blonde.

* * *

Weiss grumbled from behind the menu as she glanced over to the side at where Blake and Ruby sat. "I can't believe I allowed you to talk me into this." She muttered around a ripped piece of breadstick

"Hey, you're the one who wanted pictures." Yang offered from behind her own menu, using her own breadstick to help gesture.

"I was suggesting that YOU take pictures of their date!" Weiss hissed, pointing the uneaten end of her breadstick at the other girl

"And I wasn't about that, which is why you ended up coming along." The blonde retorted with a smile.

The heiress merely huffed in response as she glanced back over to her dear friends.

She had specifically reserved a 4 person booth close to the corner for Yang to ensure that she would be seated in a more discreet area to observe the two's date while making sure Yang would not be noticeable at first glance… Assuming she did not do anything to bring attention to themselves.

"Tell me again, exactly WHY is it necessary for you to spy on your partner and sister?" Weiss asked

"Because it's Ruby's first date!" Yang exclaimed, "And as her older sister, it's my duty to make sure that her first date is successful."

"Yang… you do realize your sister is a grown, independent…" Weiss paused as she struggled to think of a proper word. "… Individual." She finally settled, "Right?"

The blonde began scratching the back of her head, "I know I know, it's just. That's my baby sister you know? I'm always going to want to watch out for her and make sure she's happy."

"That's nice and all Yang…" Weiss stated as she attempted to show her sympathies, something that was quite difficult to do in her current situation, due to one major reason that Yang seemed to be conveniently overlooking. "But is it necessary to bring everyone who was heading their way to our table?" Weiss hissed.

What initially began as just her and Yang sitting in the booth to spy on Blake and Ruby, quickly turned into an over crowded table that consisted of Sun, Neptune, Penny, Coco, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and all of Team JNPR.

In the time that Weiss had been squished in between the wall and Yang, with Nora slowly invading their space… Weiss had learned many things. One of the minor things was that she was able to decipher that Nora had eaten pancakes prior to coming to the restaurant (either that or she drank a whole bottle of syrup again). One of the more important things that she had come to realize was that Yang had been the one using her shampoo and conditioner.

That had nearly prompted an argument, until everyone around them had brought a finger up to their mouths and shushed the two.

("You guys are being too loud!" Nora whispered

"Yeah, keep it down!" Sun offered from underneath the table, "Or go get a room and work it out."

"Excuse me?!" Weiss nearly shouted, only for 3 hands to shoot over her mouth to cover her. She immediately shook her head away from the offending appendages and glared at Sun.

Before she could make a retort though, Penny immediately stated. "Targets are in suspicion!"

Upon that report, everyone brought their menu's up and ducked their heads.)

"It's not my fault they all wanted to say Hi to my little sis and Blake!" Yang offered

Just about every individual, pair or group that came in offered their own variation of apologies.

"It's alright you guys." Yang grinned

"I beg to differ," Weiss protested "If you had allowed them to greet your sister and Blake, then WE would not be getting squished."

"Hey! The more the merrier! Or in our case, more breadsticks! Am I right?" Yang asked as she gestured to the 5, near empty, baskets of breadsticks on their table… along with the 7 other empty baskets

It seemed as though no one had planned on ordering anything else. Which made a bit of sense seeing as they were at a rather pricey restaurant.

"Yeah! The breadsticks here are the bomb!" Sun agreed

Weiss, Neptune, and Coco all gave unimpressed looks, as they did not seem to appreciate the fact that they were sharing a 4-booth table with 11 other people.

"The breadsticks here are BOMBS?!" Penny asked as she jumped up from her seat and loomed over the breadsticks. Completely prepared to dismantle them.

"Penny no!" a few of them shouted as the others all shushed the ones who shouted and the closest ones to her, Velvet and Pyrrha, had grabbed hold of her and forced her to sit down.

"It was just an expression." Yang offered.

"Oh." Penny blinked before calmly sitting back down, "I see."

"Is everything alright here?" Their server asked rather nervously.

"Oh, yeah." Jaune said

"Everything is wonderful here." Pyrrha added

"Yup!" Yang smiled, "We're all-" a pause. "Blake is looking over here! Quick! Everyone Hide!"

Startled, they each jumped a little and ducked behind their menus once more, While Neptune ended up falling over and sprawling across the laps of those on his side.

"Um…" Their server started

"SHHH!" They all whispered to the server.

The server merely stood by the table with a nervous smile.

After a couple of minutes had passed, Yang peeked over her menu to see if Blake had stopped looking at them. Instead of being greeted with the sight of Blake sitting at her and Ruby's table, she found an empty seat instead.

"… Where did they go?" Yang asked.

"What?" Weiss asked

"They disappeared." Yang stated right when another server walked up to them.

"Is there a…" The server looked down at a piece of paper, "Miss Schnee and Miss Xiao Long here?"

"Yup!" Yang said as she gestured to herself and Weiss. "That's us you Schnee?"

A few of their peers snickered while the rest rolled their eyes.

The new server on the other hand, looked completely unimpressed. "Indeed…" the server muttered before continuing, "This is for the two of you, courtesy of Miss Belladonna and Miss Rose." The server stated before reaching over the table and handing the two a closed pad.

"Thank you." Weiss said as she accepted the offered item.

Once it was in front of her, everyone immediately tried to crowd around as she opened it.

"What is it?" Penny asked, seeing as she was unable to get a clear view of it.

"Apparently… They had noticed us since the moment we had been seated." Weiss calmly stated. "And decided to simply observe us and sneak away the moment they finished paying for their food."

"Oh." Penny simply stated

"Ruby also wished to tell us that we should tip our server the same amount of money as she and Blake had to pay for their meal." Weiss continued, causing everyone's eyes to widen as they saw the bill.

Immediately upon hearing that, Sun popped out from under the table with a nervous grin. "Well, it was nice hanging out with you guys, but Neptune and I really should be getting back to the others. Who knows what Scarlet will get up to without us looking after him! Right Nep?"

Neptune quickly nodded in agreement

"Yup! Anyway, see you guys soon!" Sun stated as he and Neptune dashed off.

Not soon after, Coco also stood up as she looked at her wrist. "Wow! Is it that time already? Look, Velv, Yatsu, and I gotta go. There's this sale thing going on and they kind of promised that they'd help me with the bags. And really, we'd love to say, but you know. Sales don't last forever!" Coco stated, "It was nice chilling with you all. Stay in school all right kids? Don't do drugs and do whatever other senior advice I'm supposed to give. All right? Cool! Bye!" The upperclassman stated as she, velvet, and Yatsuhashi scrambled out of the booth and restaurant.

"Yeah. So. Ren and I got this… thing." Nora offered lamely as she and Ren also quickly got up and left.

"Right!" Penny stated, before she hiccupped. "My father will be expecting me," Another hiccup, "Shortly. I apologize, but I must," A Hiccup, "leave now. Goodbye friends!" She stated as she walked off.

Weiss and Yang could only look at the others in disbelief as they abandoned the duty of paying the bill onto them.

Slowly, they turned their gazes to a really nervous looking Jaune.

"So… Uh… I have this… uh…" He stuttered

"Jaune…" Pyrrha reprimanded lightly.

"Right…" Jaune sighed. "Um… I don't have much…"

"Every little bit helps Jauney boy…" Yang stated as she dug into her pockets for her wallet.

"We are not doing this again…" Weiss muttered.

Yang eyed the remaining breadsticks before grinning and plucking one out of the basket. "Hey, it's not so bread. As you can see, we're clearly able to get ourselves out of a… sticky situation. Eh? Eh?"

Weiss thought it necessary to grab a breadstick herself and hit Yang with it.


End file.
